


'Ring Ring', Motherfucker

by Postlikeme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Ushijima Wakatoshi, Childhood Sweethearts, Destroying Childhood Memories, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Getting railed, Jealousy, Mirror Sex, POV Ushijima Wakatoshi, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Protective Ushijima Wakatoshi, Soft Dom Ushi, Standing Sex, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postlikeme/pseuds/Postlikeme
Summary: Ushijima is the man you were meant to be with! You think so, and so does your mom, and so does your dad......Well,until they don't.They don't, because your obnoxious ex who wants you back has rolled back around: and he just so happens to be your rents' favourite person in the whole wide world... telling tales of the past and making for a pretty shitty dinner party. Toshi can deal with a lot,until he can't--which means he just has to remind you with his dick that you are the last girl'Who Needs Memories."--This is one of my mostpopularworks on Tumblr with 800+ notes. I hope y'all like it here too.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	'Ring Ring', Motherfucker

  * Sooooooooo
  * It’s canon that Ushi is a very calm and collected bf
  * Your friends love him 💕
  * Your pet loved him 💕
  * And your family loves him
  * _**Or that’s what Ushi always thought.**_..... **until tonight.**
  * You and Toshi went to your parents house for an elegant middle aged people dinner party they were throwing with all their friends from the neighborhood
  * Ushijima wore a suit and everything 💜💜💜 you wore in a beautiful green dress and small heels to match him
  * ~~CUTIES~~
  * The dinner party was great: 🎶 classy , bougie, ~~ratchet~~ extremely classy haha 💎
  * Until.......
  * your parent’s best friends’ son— ** _Jeremy_** —happened to be home too.
  * Actually , he surprised everyone, crashing the party unexpectedly
  * And he brought gifts🤨.
  * Making a huge entrance that had everyone screaming in delight and hugging him, Ushijima couldn’t help but feel a little jealous of the way your family fawned over your childhood friend
  * Your parents can’t help but gush over Jeremy, because they’ve always wanted you to marry him and move with him to America to study cosmetic surgery
  * In high school you two dated a little, but then you realized it was all for the benefit of your parents and you agreed to break up but remained distant friends
  * You were good with that , as you thought it was a mutual decision
  * But it wasn’t. Jeremy truly had feelings for you and they hadn’t stopped just because he moved away and finished med school



“These are for you, Y/N.” Jeremy smoothly handed you a bouquet of your favourite type of flowers

  * You hadn’t the heart to tell him your favourite type had changed since high school :S



“And Wakatoshi-san, _I didn’t know you would be here._ Apologies.” He shook his hand.

Ushijima’s face was hard. “I don’t know why I would not be.....?” He answered with a slight eyebrow raise, squeezing Jeremy’s hand right back.

  * ~~_Hose down that fire Y/N_~~
  * Anyway, even though your parents like Ushi a lot, it was pretty obvious to you AND your boyfriend that both them and Jeremy’s parents never gave up hope that you two would one day get together
  * Not to mention They were as subtle as elephants in a library
  * They got the fucking photo album, showing everyone including Ushijima pictures of you and Jeremy bathing together at babies and kissing before prom
  * SMFH!



“Oh, you live in Beverly Hills, now?” Your mom’s eyes sparkled at Jeremy as he showed her pictures of his mansion on his phone. “Y/N looooves that part of Los Angeles, _don’t you, honey?”_

You noticed Ushijima stiffen. He was thinking about the love of his life, you, living in LA in Jeremy’s ugly mansion and it pissed this Ace off.

You nodded slowly, giving your mom a warning glance. “Sure, **_when I was 15.”_**

“Hey Jeremy, your father told me last weekend that you know of bunch of players on the LA Rams?”

Jeremy nodded proudly. “Yes sir. A lot of their wives and mothers are patients of mine, so the starting line up usually sends me Christmas cards with season passes and signed memorabilia so that I up their women on the waiting lists. Whenever you’re in America and you’d like to go see a game, just let me know.”

You rolled your eyes at how loud your father exclaimed in joy. “I keep telling you to call me YF/N!” He clapped. “And that’s a real sport right there. _**Football, Baseball, Soccer.**_ Everything else is a joke to **_real_** men.” Your father finished.

**_“DAD!”_** You chastised, stomping your foot under the table.

“What—?”

You glowered are him. “In case you _**FORGOT**_.....Ushijima happens to be a **professional** volleyball player.”

Your dad had clearly forgotten, trying to blubber out an apology. Ushijima interrupted him, putting a hand on yours to settle his furious girlfriend.

“That’s quite alright, sir. I took no offence to it.” Ushi was used to other men not recognizing volleyball as a manly sport—he is very confident so that didn’t bother him. Rather, what stung was the fact that your father had never asked Toshi to call him by his first name before, and you two had been dating for **three years.**

  * To your dismay, Yours and Jeremys parents continued to say annoying shit like that all night
  * Jeremy loved it 🙄
  * You hated it, and defended your man at any chance you got
  * Ushijima stayed silent through it all, trying to calm _**you**_ _**down**_ actually.
  * Like I said he’s confident and not easily shaken
  * He only had had **enough** when the conversation changed to Jeremy’s explanation of liking his life and his career but it all never seeming good enough because of _“the one that got away”_ and how “she seems happy in a relationship now” but “he would do anything to get her back”
  * Meanwhile he’s sneaking heartfelt glances at you 🤬🤬🤬🤢
  * Your mother and father were doting, looking at you and eachother as if to say “come onnnnn Y/N give him another chance”
  * Ushijima picked up on it all.
  * At one point during Jeremy’s explanation of ‘the one that got away’ you stuck your finger down your throat to make a gagging noise childishly
  * YOUR PARENTS WERE NOT HAPPY LMAO
  * anyway, at the end of the night you said bye to everyone..... and Jeremy asked to speak to you in private on the empty porch
  * Ushijima watched with a locked jaw by the car, leaning on it so he could stare openly
  * He was justly heated as he watched the conversation (but couldn’t hear anything) happening on the porch at night
  * He witnessed Jeremy write down what had to be his number and hold it in front of you for you to take
  * You hesitated, not sure if you should take it just to avoid causing more waves with both parents or to stomp on his foot
  * Luckily you didn’t need to do either because Ushijima had silently stormed over in a millisecond, whisking the paper from Jeremy’s hand, staring at his _number written on the paper_ before crumbling it and throwing it over his shoulder.



“She doesn’t need it. _Goodnight_ , Jeremy.”

  * Ushi grabbed your hand and walked you to the car angry af, you had to jog in your heels to keep up with him
  * This man was **maaad** and silent the whole way home, thinking about how everyone seems to be **_so sure_** that your ex could have given you a better life
  * He still held your hand the entire drive though, so clearly he wasn’t mad at you ❤️
  * He hated that everyone liked this Jeremy better all because he went down the conventional path to success:
  * _Hadn’t Toshi paid for everything? Hadn’t Toshi massaged your feet? Hadn’t Toshi made you extremely happy? Hadn’t they seen how you were treated?_ ** _Did you believe someone could do better?_**
  * Nonsense.
  * Toshi knew that he was the BEST boy and that no one could dare love you more or treat you better....... and you tended to agree
  * But Toshi needed to hear you say it.
  * He needed to feel it, too.



Upon arriving at yours & Toshi’s gorgeous modern home:

  * Toshi hurriedly closed the door
  * you hadn’t even fully taken off your heels yet when you felt your boyfriend pressed himself against you from behind, lifting your dress up and rubbing his long hard cock print on your pantied pussy lips as you bent over
  * You moaned and started to get wet immediately



**_“Take off the panties.”_** He ordered.

  * you did obviously 😭 almost tripped with how fast you did it
  * ~~Horny bish~~ _ ~~lol~~_
  * Your boyfriend then picked you up in his strong arms and walked a few steps into the foyer, placing you so your ass was sitting on the 7th marble stair. He knelt down in between your legs and spread them while you sat on the staircase
  * He squeezed your ass in his large hands and dove into your pussy with his lips then tongue, immediately skipping the gentle licks... and tongue fucking your entrance into oblivion
  * His tongue was wet, strong and needy and **_fuck_** you choked on your own cries
  * You threw your head back, already screaming Ushi’s name



_**“Mmm scream my name just like that. Let everyone hear who you belong to.”**_ He paused tongue fucking you to order.

  * you shuddered as you felt his warm breath on your clit and Ushi expertly enclosed his mouth around your sopping cunt, French kissing your clit into his mouth and sucking on it like a tiny lollipop
  * You tugged on his hair and screamed his name louder, feeling your interior walls clench
  * Once your legs started shaking because you were about to fall over the edge, Ushi picked you up again, making you wrap your legs around his waist
  * Toshi bent down quickly to empty his pockets which consisted of his keys, wallet, and his phone, placing it where you were just sitting when he was eating you out
  * Ushiwaka pressed your back against the wall beside the staircase.....
  * He held your entire body weight with one arm as he leaned in to kiss your neck, using his other hand to unbuckle his belt and kick his pants off
  * When he was freed & nude, he asked you kindly if you were ready and once you nodded he put one of his feet on the sixth stair, the other on the fifth, then thrusted deep into your soaking heat
  * He wasted no time in pounding you into the wall, the slight pain of the hard wall and your boyfriend’s hard dick somehow heightening the pleasure factor
  * Ushijima took both of your wrists in his gigantic hand and locked them above your head as he gave you nice and deep thrusts the way you both like it



_**“So fucking wet.** _ _All because of me, correct? I’m the only one who makes your pussy drip like this.”_

  * Your pussy answered:💧 💧💧💧💧💧💧💧
  * Your vaginal walls squeezed around his dick and you bit his shoulder because the pleasure disallowed you to speak and Ushi groaned out



**_“Say. This. Tight. Pussy. Is. Mine.”_** He grunted as he circled his hips a bit while pounding, his voice grave.

Toshi picked up the pace as your soaking wet walls clenched around him even more from his dirty talk.

**_“Say. Who. This. Pussy. Belongs. To. Beautiful.”_ **

  * You were being fucked too well, you couldn’t speak, you could only moan ... like usual
  * But your boyfriend wasn’t having any of that tonight.
  * He let go of your captive wrists and held you with both hands again, stepping downstairs and stopping in front of the large mirror in your foyer, turning so that only you could see yourself poking over his large shoulder, along with your boyfriend’s fine juicy ass and back calf muscles 🤤
  * Ushi grabbed the back of your neck (not enough to hurt) but just enough so that your head was up and you were looking at yourself in the mirror. He began to fuck you again, getting nice and deep in your pussy as he made you bounce on his dick in his arms



_“Are you seeing yourself?”_ He laughed sexily. “ _Getting dumb-fucked, Princess? Whose dick are you taking, Y/N?”_ Wakatoshi groaned as your pussy clenched around him even more. He could tell you were about to cum and that he wouldn’t be long after. But he needed to hear you say something first.

_“Who is your first choice, Y/N? Who fucks you like this every night? Who’s dick can you never get enough of?_ **_Me? Or Him?”_ **

In your stupor, you watched yourself in the mirror: Toshi’s delectable ass flexing as he pushed in and out of you, feeling his strong hand gripping your neck. You weren’t a big talker during sex and bae knew that, but the amazing feeling of this angry jealous sex was too much, his big dick felt too fucking good..... and one particularly hard thrust from him that grazed your g-spot in the _**besssst**_ way gave you the energy to cry out;

_“YOU, TOSH. FUCK THAT JEREMY, HE COULD NEVER FUCK ME LIKE YOU DO. OR TAKE CARE OF ME LIKE YOU DO. I DON’T WANT OR NEED ANYONE ELSE BUT YOU. YOU’RE THE BEST BOY WITH THE BEST DICK. NO ONE CAN EVEN C-COME CLOSE TO YOU. YOU —_ **_OH, OH, OH MY GOD, I’M GONNA—“_ **

  * Wakatoshi let go of your neck, landing soft kisses on your neck while he returned to gripping your ass with both hands now, sliding you up and down his long, hard, soaking wet dick from your juices.
  * It felt so fucking good 😩



“That’s right princess. I’ve heard enough, baby. I knew it: I just needed to hear you say it. Now cum for me.”

  * when you did, you made sure to scream out all the praises you always told toshi when you weren’t getting fucked, making him feel like a King, reassuring him that your mind, body, and soul belonged to him and NO ONE else.
  * Wakatoshi found his release soon after from your pussy but also from your words, shooting his thick cum up inside you for you to take as he caressed your back and whispered how much he loved you in your ear.
  * Then, as you laid limp in his arms, he left his cock to stay warm inside you and went back to the stairs, fully prepared to go head up and bathe you, then put you to bed.
  * But as he passed the sixth step, though, Toshi bent down to pick up his keys, wallet and phone that he’d set there.
  * As you fell asleep on his shoulder, Ushi grinned at his phone screen, pressing send to the voicemail message he’d just recorded.
  * _**Whoops**_ 😏 must have accidentally butt-dialed someone before fucking you and left a long message by accident
  * 😕 _ohno_ 😕
  * With a photographic memory, it wasn’t difficult for the Ace to remember such a plastic surgeon’s phone number when Ushi saw it on the note.....
  * And Toshi could explain to you how sorry he was that he’d accidentally dialed it before railing you to sleep on the stairs and in the foyer



But truth be told, your boyfriend’s only _**real regret**_ would be not being able to see the look on Jeremy’s face _when he listened to it on his flight back home._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://shhhlikeme.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
